I changed but I died first
by Pendragon134
Summary: When fighting against one that you consider family, you really don't want to fight against them, well that's how Hinata felt fighting Nenji, but onto more pressing matters who is Toshiro, what is the soul society, what the hell is a shimimgami, and why the hell am I dead? Sorry if the summary sucks.


Okay this is an adopted story from tsukihi nee I hope that's how one would spell it.

Hey! Well this is a bleach naruto crossover, and the pairing is Toushiro/Hinata/Naruto. I don't know who she'll end up with so don't ask about it. Anyways this is just a prolog and the first chapter so if you think I should continue just say so in your review. This takes place at the chunin exams right after Neji and her stop fighting as she goes into cardiac arrest. (Her heart stops)

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T CLAIM ANYTHING THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A DIS-CLAIMER. As in I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I just own the plot.

" Review"= human speak

"Review" =inner personality/ zanpakto/ demon speak/and author's notes

'Review' = human thought

'Review' = inner personality /zanpakto/demon thought

Review =sound

Review =regular writing, as in anything not listed above

Thump.

Thump

Thump

I'm on my back. I don't remember how I got there. Someone's holding my head. My eyes open. And I see him. I see Naruto. The one I admired. The one I loved. He says something

" Naruto-kun, do you I changed? Maybe a little bit?" I ask him. He doesn't answer, I want him to smile and say of course you did Hinata-chan! With that big smile I've never been able to resist, but he doesn't his face serious. My eyes close, and my heart is about to give.

Thump

All is black.

All is so cold, but what happened?

(An: okay that was the prolog.)

I can see again. It's strange really, to be able to see after even just a couple of moments in such complete and unwavering darkness. My heart isn't loud anymore. I wonder why? Maybe that was all just a dream.

But Naruto's face is still stony and someone's being carried away on a stretcher. Her hair is dark like mine, and come to think of it, she's dressed like me too. She has the same tan sweater, and the same navy pants as I do. But she's got blood on her face... and she's not breathing either. She needs help! Why are they walking so slowly? If they don't hurry she'll die! Unless she's already... Unless I'm already...

No. There's no way! I can't be dead! I can't be! I was alive just a moment ago! But my hands are insubstantial... I can see the floor, gray and unforgiving beneath me, and my hands don't block my view in the slightest. They are like vaguely colored steam in the shape of my hands, and they make no shadow.

I look towards Neji. His eyes... My eyes... Our eyes. They're empty. Angry and hateful and empty. There isn't a shred of regret, and to be perfectly honest I'm not sure that I ever expected there to be regret. Why should he regret it? Because I'm his cousin? Because I'm the lady of the house? I'm not sure if it was my fault, but I know I'm the one he blames. Will he be happy now that I'm gone?

Naruto... It's funny. Tears still sting even though I don't think that I even have nerves... Or at least I don't think I have nerves. But whether I have nerves or not is the least of my problems and anyway I can feel tears rushing up to my eyes, because I never told him. Didn't I owe myself at least that much? I can hear him promise to avenge me. I don't really want him to. He'll just get hurt fighting Neji, even if he does win by some stroke of luck. If he doesn't die in the process that is. And it won't bring me back anyways. What point was there in revenge if it didn't change anything? It took people over, like acid eating at their hearts.

That was when a hand found it's way onto my shoulder, hesitant but heavy. The chakra that's held under that skin is strong. I can tell that it's sealed, though to what degree I wasn't sure.

" Ano... dijobu?" I can't even answer him. My throat has closed in on itself, and the words that I should be able to say are stuck. The words I want to say aren't words at all really. I just want to cry. I don't want to be dead! Is that so much to ask? I liked my life! Sure, Neji-Niisan hated my guts, and sometimes I wondered if I was ever going to become strong, but... but I loved my friends. I loved my family. I loved...I still loved Naruto, and I still wanted to prove myself. I was to young to die, pure and simple. I was only thirteen years old.

" Wh- who are you?" I stuttered, my voice sounded stupid. Cracked and broken and not at all like a shinobi.

"Why should I tell you? You're just another dead soul I have to send to the soul society" His voice is cold, just like Neji's. I want to hear it again.

" B-because it's polite. My Name is Hyuuga Hinata, what's yours?" I asked something about this boy made me want to find out what I could about him. He was intriguing. So very intriguing.

" Hitsugaya Toushiro." he responded simply

" Anyway gaki, Hinata was it? Is there anything you want to do before you go to the soul society or can I just do konsoul now?"

" Only one thing. I wish to go to my funeral," I said softly. I'm afraid of what he will think of my request.

" Your funeral? Why the hell would you want to go to your funeral of all things?" His stone spoke volumes about how strange he thought it was.

"I w-want to check if someone comes" I stuttered. I'm not sure whether it's a lie to keep talking with the beautiful white haired boy, or a truth that I haven't yet wanted to acknowledge.

"The one who killed you?" he's so sure of his answers. Even though he's wrong, something within me says to humor him and just say that I did want to see my brother at my funeral, because maybe, just maybe it will lift that terrible frown off of his face. I imagine that his smile is like Neji-Niisan's, half way between falling back into a frown, and three quarters of the way. But the other part of me admonishes myself for even thinking about lying to someone I didn't even know.

" No. I- I want to see if. My f-father comes," I said softly. I did love my father. He raised me the way he did because he knew that the world of shinobi would be no kinder to someone weak like me. He just wanted me to be used to being beat down, and there wasn't a single thing wrong with that. It'd given me the courage to stand up for myself today, even if that was my downfall.

" How will you know if he's there? You have a decent amount of reistu, but you wouldn't be able to sense his presence since you don't know what it feels like" he said coldly, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

"P-presence? What do you m-mean? I can see Otou-sama with my eyes."

" You aren't blind?" he said rudely. I frowned. But I didn't want to argue with the beautiful white haired boy. With Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"W-what is this soul society place anyway?"

"In your words heaven" He replied. Wasn't I supposed to go to hell? I was a shinobi after all. A killer. Killers weren't supposed to go to heaven.

"Oh"

AN: Okay if you read the original you can tell that it's is the same story but to be honest up until what ever point I'm going to keep it as much of the original story as possible


End file.
